1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging device, and in particular to a packaging device for loading liquid crystal panel.
2. The Related Arts
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat ultra-thin display device, which comprises a specific amount of color or black-and-white pixels disposed in front of a light source or reflective surface. Due to the advantages of low power consumption, high resolution, reduced thickness, and light weight, the LCD finds wide applications in the field of mainstream display. The panel of the LCD is mainly made of glass. As the development for the panel of the LCD is toward further ultra-thin and light-weighted, the manufacturers of the panels place extra emphasis on the protection of the panels, and thus the packaging and protection of the panel products attracts more attention.
The known packaging device of the liquid crystal display panel is a monolithically formed by injection molding of the material, mainly expanded polypropylene (EPP), or polyethylene (PE). As the size of the display panel increases, the manufacturing of such large-sized monolithic packaging device will require the larger injection molding equipments, which increases the difficulty of manufacturing as well as the cost. In addition, for environmental friendliness, the packaging device of display panel is preferred to be recyclable and reusable. For the known large-sized monolithic packaging device, the recycling ratio is often low due to the oversize and non-adjustable appearance.